Hebi (Snake)
by pandatao0205
Summary: Sebilah pisau tertancap di punggung seekor ular yang tergolek lemah. Darah mengalir dari mahluk tersebut. Seorang gadis terduduk gemetar dengan tangannya yang juga bersimbah darah. Dan perlahan dia mulai menangis. Just another SasuSaku story
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hebi (Snake)**

**Sakura.H, Sasuke.U**

**Warning : typo, AU, gaje**

**Chapter 1.**

_Crash..._

Sebilah pisau tertancap di punggung seekor ular yang tergolek lemah. Darah mengalir dari mahluk tersebut. Seorang gadis terduduk gemetar dengan tangannya yang juga bersimbah darah. Dan perlahan dia mulai menangis.

**Hebi**

_Siinggg..._

"Akh..." jerit seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia memegangi kedua matanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi buram dan tak dapat melihat apa-apa.

"Sasuke, kau merasakannya?" tanya pemuda lain dengan wajah yang sebagian rusak.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut. Dia memejamkan matanya sangat erat hingga bayangan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda muncul.

"Jadi dia... yang membunuh Itachi" gumam Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang menemukannya dan segera membunuhnya"

"Tidak, aku saja Obito-kun" Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan mengusap rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam itu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya pemuda bernama Obito itu.

"Ya, kau tau kan seberapa berharganya Itachi untukku?!" Sasuke mendengus. Matanya terlihat sendu, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa pemuda itu sedang dilanda kesedihan saat ini.

_'__Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kau tak mencintai manusia'_

**Hebi**

"Sakura-chan..." panggil Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang berjalan gontai menuju kearahnya.

"Yo, Ino-pig" jawab Sakura.

"Ah, sepertinya sakitmu parah. Lihat saja, wajahmu masih pucat sekali"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja..." Sakura mencoba tersenyum meyakinkan sahabatnya itu bahwa dia memang benar baik-baik saja.

"Oya, operasi kemarin sudah berhasil karena Shizune-san membantu. Untung saja dia senggang sehingga bisa menggantikanmu"

"Hn, terima kasih banyak" Sakura kembali tersenyum namun tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur. Seketika itu juga tubuh gadis itu ambruk dan membuat Ino berteriak.

**Hebi**

_Suasana rumah sakit begitu sepi. Hari ini Sakura harus pulang telat karena banyak sekali berkas-berkas yang harus dia bereskan. Dokter muda yang cantik itu melepas jas putihnya dan segera meraih tasnya untuk beranjak pulang. Tak lupa juga dia mengecek dengan teliti ruangannya yang baru saja dia kunci. Suara sepatunya menggema di sepanjang koridor yang dia lewati. Matahari senja bersinar membias diwajahnya dan membuat pandangannya menjadi sedikit berkunang. Samar-samar dia melihat seseorang sedang tergolek lemah di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Segera gadis itu berlari dan menghampiri sosok pemuda berambut panjang yang mulutnya mengeluarkan darah._

_"__Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil meletakkan kepala pria itu ke pangkuannya._

_"__A,Aku..." belum sempat pria itu melanjutkan kata-katanya dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri._

_Dengan susah payah Sakura membawa pria itu menuju sebuah kamar perawatan karena meskipun sedari tadi dia meminta pertolongan, sama sekali tidak ada yang menjawab. Gadis itu mengambil sebuah kursi untuk duduk di samping tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya dia memastikan bahwa dia sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama._

_Langit sudah berubah gelap dan udara semakin dingin. Sakura mendengus, dia baru saja membatalkan niatnya untuk pulang karena khawatir pada orang asing yang berada di hadapannya saat ini._

_"__Ng..."_

_Sakura terkejut. Dia melihat pria itu menggeleng pelan dan perlahan membuka matanya._

_"__Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sakura. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan kembali memeriksa keadaan pria itu. Pria itu terdiam. Tiba-tiba dia meraih tangan Sakura dan meletakkannya di dada kemudian kembali terpejam._

**Hebi**

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Itu kata-kata yang pertama kali Sakura dengar saat dia mencoba membuka matanya. Perlahan sosok Ino terlukis di matanya dan masih dirasakannya pusing yang melanda kepalanya.

"Aku... kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau pingsan, sudah kubilang kalau kau belum sehat!" cela Ino. Sakura memegang kepalanya dan mencoba mengingat.

"Jadi aku hanya mimpi..." gumam Sakura pelan.

"Aku harus memeriksa pasien dulu, kau istirahatlah..." Ino tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Sakura lembut kemudian beranjak pergi.

Sakura menghela nafas. Bisa-bisanya dia pingsan saat hari pertamanya kembali bekerja. Dia perlahan bangun dan menjejakkan kakinya di lantai yang terasa dingin. Angin semilir berhembus menggelitik wajahnya dan menarik gadis itu untuk berjalan kearah jendela. Dia merentangkan tangannya untuk membuka gorden dan merasakan angin lebih banyak. Tiba-tiba mata emeraldnya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut raven tengah berdiri di depan jendelanya. Mata Onix tajam itu menatap mata Sakura tanpa berkedip. Keduanya terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

-To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hebi (Snake)**

**Sakura.H, Sasuke.U**

**Warning : typo, AU, gaje**

**Chapter 2.**

Tiba-tiba mata emeraldnya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut raven tengah berdiri di depan jendelanya. Mata Onix tajam itu menatap mata Sakura tanpa berkedip. Keduanya terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

**Hebi**

"Maaf... aku kira ada kaca disini, tadinya aku mau bercermin" ujar pemuda itu sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Sakura masih terdiam dan membuat pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apakah aku menggagetkanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, tidak hanya saja... apa kau salah satu pasien disini?"

"Bukan, aku hanya menjenguk sanak keluargaku tapi aku tak dapat menemukan kamarnya"

Sakura menghela nafas kemudian mengikat rambut sebahunya yang terurai.

"Biar aku bantu mencari"

"Tidak, tidak perlu! Biar aku cari sendiri saja..." pemuda itu kembali membungkukkan badannya dan beranjak pergi.

**Hebi**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ino saat melihat sahabatnya baru saja keluar dari ruang periksa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi sepertinya aku akan pulang sekarang" Sakura membuka stetoskop yang ada di lehernya kemudian meletakkannya di saku jas putihnya.

"Tentu, nanti biar aku yang jelaskan pada Tsunade-sama" Ino menerima jas putih Sakura dan beberapa buah map.

"Checksheet pasien yang belum kuperiksa ada disana, tolong ya Ino-chan" Sakura tersenyum manis dan segera membuat Ino sedikit bergidik.

"Aku pergi..."Ujar Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit.

Diluar terlihat sangat terang karena matahari bersinar dengan gagahnya diatas sana. Sakura meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas matanya untuk menghalangi pandangannya dari sinar matahari. Sesaat dia melihat sebuah siluet sedang berdiri di depan gerbang. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut belakang yang berdiri. Sakura berjalan mendekat dan dia sedikit terkejut karena ternyata pemuda itu adalah orang yang sama dengan pemuda yang berdiri di depan jendelanya saat dia pingsan tadi pagi.

"Ano..." sapa Sakura ragu. Pemuda itu terkejut dan langsung menghadap Sakura.

"Mengapa kau disini? Apakah kau sudah menemukan keluargamu itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ternyata bukan dirumah sakit ini" jawab pemuda itu.

"Eeh~ bagaimana bisa kau salah rumah sakit?" kali ini Sakura mulai menganggap pemuda itu aneh.

"Hanya keliru. Lalu... kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang, sepertinya aku masih perlu istirahat"

"Bukankah lebih baik istirahat di rumah sakit?"

"Itu akan menjadi lucu ketika kau beristirahat di rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja"

"Ternyata kau bekerja disini"

Sakura mendengus. Pemuda sok kenal dihadapannya ini terus berbicara dengan nada datar dan membuat Sakura gemas.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan"

"Biar ku antar"

"Eh?"

Sakura mendengus untuk yang kedua kalinya saat melihat pemuda itu mulai berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Aku... Haruno Sakura" jelas Sakura sambil mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Ano... Sasuke-kun"

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh sejenak kearah Sakura.

"Apakah kau mengenalku?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran, namun Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau rumahku kearah sini?"

Sasuke melambatkan langkahnya. Oke, dia tertangkap basah sekarang. Hatinya sedikit gundah namun dia tetap memasang wajah dinginnya. Benar, pemuda ini memang dengan sengaja mencari tahu dan menemui Sakura hanya ingin mengetahui seperti apa orang yang telah membunuh kakak tercintanya itu.

"Aku hanya menebak saja" jawabnya datar. Sakura hanya membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf O.

Suasana tiba-tiba hening. Hanya derap langkah mereka berdua yang terdengar. Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dan mendapati gadis itu terus berjalan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah palang rel kereta yang perlahan mulai menutup.

_'__Apa kudorong saja dia disini?'_

Sasuke mulai bimbang. Dia ingat jelas bagaimana instingnya mengatakan bahwa Itachi telah mati dan dia yakin betul gadis bersurai merah muda ini lah pembunuhnya. Bagaimanapun dia sangat ingin membalaskan dendam Itachi kepada gadis ini. Namun dia sedikit terkejut saat gadis itu berjalan lurus dengan tatapan kosongnya melewati palang itu.

"Hey!" teriak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu tersungkur kearah tubuhnya.

Sebuah kereta baru saja melewati rel di hadapan mereka dengan suara yang amat bising. Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Dia baru sadar bahwa hampir saja dia mati tertabrak kereta itu kalau saja tidak ada pemuda tampan yang sedang memeluknya saat ini.

"Ma, maaf... aku melamun" gumam gadis itu pelan.

"Hn." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sakura. Kali ini dia merutuki betapa bodohnya dia karena telah menyelamatkan orang yang begitu ingin dibunuhnya.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tepat setelah palang kembali terbuka. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Dia kembali bingung karena sedari tadi gadis di sampingnya ini tetap terdiam dengan pandangan kosong yang sendu. Mana mungkin gadis seperti ini bisa membunuh Itachi? Gadis yang bahkan terlihat lemah saat ini.

"Ano... mungkin sebaiknya aku diantar sampai disini saja" Sakura berbalik kearah Sasuke dan membungkukkan badannya. Sasuke terdiam dan menatap punggung gadis itu mulai menjauh darinya.

"Hey! Ayolah..." Sasuke mendengus dan segera berlari menghampiri Sakura yang hendak menyebrang jalan namun –tidak dengan cara yang tepat-. Dia kembali menarik gadis itu dan mereka berdua terguling di pinggir jalan.

_'__Dia seperti ingin mati'_

-To be continue

A/N : aahh~ tidak ada inspirasi. terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview chapter 1 yang abal-abal.. maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hebi (Snake)**

**Sakura.H, Sasuke.U**

**Warning : typo, AU, gaje, lemon dikit**

**Chapter 3.**

_'__Dia seperti ingin mati'_

**Hebi**

Sasuke melirik kesana kemari dan mendapati beberapa orang mengerumuninya dengan tatapan khawatir. Sasuke mengganggukkan kepalanya kepada mereka untuk meyakinkan bahwa dirinya dan gadis dalam pelukannya itu tidak apa-apa. Perlahan kerumunan itu mulai bubar. Sasuke menarik nafas lega. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menembus kaus berwarna biru tua yang ia kenakan.

"S,Sakura..." panggil Sasuke sambil merenggangkan tubuh mereka. Dia terkejut karena melihat Sakura menangis sambil memegang erat jaketnya.

"Sudah kubilang... cukup antarkan aku sampai sini saja..." ujar Sakura dengan suara yang gemetar.

"Tapi..."

"Cukup! Terima kasih!" Sakura segera bangun dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam penuh tanya.

Gadis itu terus berlari sambil menghapus air matanya. Dia langsung masuk ke sebuah rumah kecil bercat merah muda yang bergaya minimalis. Sakura menutup pintu perlahan sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku pulang, Itachi-kun! Hari ini... aku melihat seseorang yang mirip denganmu"

**Hebi**

"Mau kemana lagi?" tanya Tobi saat melihat keponakannya memakai sepatunya.

"Menemuinya" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil berdiri dan membuka pintu.

"Kenapa kau belum membunuhnya?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Aku... ragu"

"Ini bukan kau yang biasa, jangan terperangkap! Bisa saja dia klan Inuzuka!" Tobi menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu" Sasuke menutup pintu dan langsung beranjak pergi.

Pemuda tampan itu menuntun langkahnya menuju sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup besar. Dia berhenti di depan gerbang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disana. Memang sebelumnya dia pernah ke tempat ini, namun baru kemarin dia berhasil menemui gadis yang dicarinya. Dia yakin betul gadis yang ditunggunya sebentar lagi akan melewati gerbang ini. Bodoh memang, mengapa dia mau menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menunggu seseorang seperti ini? Sasuke ingin sekali membunuh gadis itu, namun rentetan kejadian kemarin entah kenapa membuat keyakinannya menjadi buyar. Sasuke menghela nafas. Dilihatnya beberapa orang remaja yang melewatinya tersenyum sambil tertawa-tawa genit kearahnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri memang dia memiliki wajah yang tampan dan membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya tertarik.

_'__Cih, jatuh cinta itu membuat kalian terlihat bodoh'_

Tiba-tiba mata Onix nya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya, lebih tepatnya lagi ke gerbang. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

"Haruno-san..." panggil Sasuke. Sakura menoleh namun dia segera kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke gondok. Baru kali ini dia diacuhkan oleh seorang gadis. Sasuke kembali terdiam dan melihat punggung Sakura semakin menjauh.

"Baiklah... biar malam ini saja" gumamnya pelan.

**Hebi**

Suasana malam begitu terang karena malam ini bulan bersinar penuh. Seekor ular terdiam di depan sebuah rumah dengan dinding berwarna merah muda. Ular itu perlahan mulai naik ke dinding dan masuk melewati sebuah jendela yang terbuka. Dia merayap menyusuri lantai mendapati sebuah tempat tidur dimana seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang tertidur disana. Ular itu naik ke tempat tidur dan mulai melilit kaki kanan sang gadis, tak begitu erat namun dapat meremukkan tulang dalam sekali genggaman. Kepala ular itu bertengger di perutnya. Sakura –gadis itu- terbangun dan betapa terkejutnya dia karena ada seekor ular besar bermata merah sedang menatap kearahnya. Lidahnya menjulur dan siap menggigitnya kapan saja. Sakura terdiam namun beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai menangis.

_'__Ah, menangis ketakutan ya...'_

Ular itu semakin memajukan kepalanya, mungkin hanya untuk sekedar menakuti Sakura.

"I, Itachi-kun..." gumam Sakura di sela tangisannya.

Ular itu berhenti lalu tiba-tiba dia berubah wujud menjadi seorang pemuda berambut raven berbentuk seperti pantat ayam. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan tak berkedip.

"Sasuke..." kali ini Sakura yang terkejut dengan perubahan wujud si ular. Benar, ular itu kini berubah menjadi pemuda yang baru ditemuinya kemarin dan sekarang sedang menindihnya.

"Banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..." gumam Sasuke.

"Tapi sebelum itu sebaiknya kau bangun" tangan Sakura sedikit mendorong dada Sasuke. Mereka berdua bangun dan terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sakura.

Suasana menjadi begitu hening. Sasuke bingung dia harus bertanya mulai darimana, sedangkan Sakura masih menghapus air matanya.

"Kenapa kau menjadi ular?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, tapi sebelum itu aku harus memastikan sesuatu" Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Sakura sedikit takut namun Sasuke langsung memegang tangannya agar gadis itu tak bergerak. Pemuda itu mengendus pipi Sakura pelan, kemudian beralih ke lehernya.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura. Pipinya bersemu merah. Tentu saja, karena saat ini dia sedang diendus-endus oleh pemuda aneh-sok kenal-dan berubah menjadi ular.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. dia tidak mencium sesuatu yang aneh, hanya aroma cherry lah yang menyeruak di hidungnya.

"Kau aman" jelasnya sambil kembali duduk seperti semula.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku... bukan manusia. Aku seorang siluman, yah.. siluman ular"

"Lalu kenapa kau masuk kerumahku? Bahkan kemarin kau ingin mengantarku"

"Kau kenal Itachi?"

Sakura terdiam. Matanya kembali sendu.

"Tentu, aku sangat mengenalnya" Sakura tersenyum tipis namun tersirat kesedihan disana.

"Itachi adalah kakakku, kami berada di kota ini hanya bertiga! Aku, Itachi dan Tobi pamanku... kami sedang memburu sebuah klan siluman anjing Inuzuka" Sasuke menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu aku merasakan bahwa Itachi telah mati, kau tahu kan? Ular punya insting yang kuat di matanya ketika salah satu dari kelompok mereka ada yang mati, dan yang Itachi kirimkan padaku adalah sketsa wajahmu" Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Nah, Sakura! Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah, bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Itachi dan apa yang kau ketahui tentang kematiannya..."

Sakura balas menatap Sasuke. Pemuda itu begitu mengharapkan penjelasan darinya. Sakura memutar ingatannya dan mulai menceritakan saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda berambut raven panjang yang terluka di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit saat dia hendak pulang. Pemuda yang memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Itachi dan yang selalu menunggunya di depan gerbang rumah sakit. Pemuda yang selalu menghadiahinya dengan sebuket bunga setiap hari dengan alasan sebagai tanda terima kasih karena Sakura telah menyelamatkan nyawanya tempo hari. Pemuda yang menyatakan cintanya di hari ulang tahun Sakura sambil mengecup kening gadis itu. pemuda yang selalu bilang '_aku benci anjing_' dan membuat Sakura selalu ingin menakut-nakutinya dengan anjing. Pemuda yang selalu berjanji akan menemani Sakura namun selalu menghilang setelah Sakura lengah dan memejamkan matanya. Banyak hal yang telah mereka lewati.

"Lalu suatu hari..." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya tiba-tiba gemetar begitupun dengan suaranya.

**Flashback.**

_Malam itu Sakura sedang menunggu Itachi yang datang lebih telat dari biasanya. Gadis itu kembali melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding, sudah hampir tengah malam._

_'__Sakura...' panggil seseorang dari luar. Sakura yakin itu adalah suara Itachi yang memanggilnya, namun lebih terdengar seperti teriakan._

_Sakura segera membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati Itachi yang langsung memeluknya dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah._

_'__K,kau kenapa, Itachi-kun?' tanya Sakura khawatir. Dia langsung membaringkan Itachi di ruang tamunya._

_'__Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengobatimu' Sakura hendak mengambil peralatannya namun tangannya di genggam kuat oleh Itachi. Itachi menggeleng lemah._

_'__Tidak, Sakura! Aku sudah tak bisa diobati lagi...'Itachi menatap Sakura dalam, mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu._

_'__A,apa maksudmu? Kau masih bisa disembuhkan, aku yakin! Biar aku yang menyembuh-'_

_'__Bunuh aku'_

-To be continue


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hebi (Snake)**

**Sakura.H, Sasuke.U**

**Warning : typo, AU, gaje, lemon lagi**

**Chapter 4.**

_'__Bunuh aku'_

**Hebi**

_'__Bunuh aku'_

_Sakura terdiam. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Itachi katakan._

_'__Kau bercanda...' gumam Sakura._

_'__Benar' Itachi tertawa kecil. Sakura merasa sedikit kesal dengan gurauan Itachi yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak lucu itu._

_'__Pergilah ambil peralatan obatmu, aku akan menangkap ular yang menyerangku' Itachi membangunkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah._

_'__Oya, kalau nanti ularnya ada disini, kau bunuh saja' tambahnya._

_'__Jadi kau diserang oleh ular? Pasti banyak sekali racun di tubuhmu ini, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu'_

_'__Tidak, tidak, aku yang paling mengetahui apa yang terbaik untukku' Itachi tersenyum. Sakura menghela nafas lalu kemudian beranjak pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil peralatan obatnya._

_'__Benarkah orang itu diserang ular? Mengapa lukanya lebih seperti cakaran? Itachi bodoh, selalu saja datang dengan luka' gumam Sakura pelan sambil kembali berjalan ke ruang tamunya._

_Tiba-tiba dia terkejut saat mendapati sebuah ular besar yang terdiam di ruang tamunya. Peralatan obat yang dia pegang jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Ular itu tak bergerak, matanya yang berwarna merah pun terkesan sendu._

_'__Itachi-kun... ularnya ada disini... Itachi-kun' Sakura berjalan perlahan meski ragu. Dia melirik kesana kemari mencari pemuda yang dicintainya itu, namun hasilnya nihil._

_Sakura masih ingat pesan Itachi yang menyatakan jika ada seekor ular di rumahnya itu, maka dia harus membunuhnya. Tapi bagaimana jika malah dia yang diserang oleh ular itu? ah, Sakura galau._

_Perlahan dia mengambil sebuah pisau dari dapurnya dan berjalan dari arah belakang si ular. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Sakura mengacungkan pisau itu dan mengayunkannya kearah punggung si ular dengan cepat. Dia memejamkan matanya tak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu._

_Crash..._

_Darah menciprati wajahnya. Sakura membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat ular itu perlahan berubah menjadi seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang tadi dia cari._

_'__Kenapa...' tiba-tiba saja nafasnya tercekat. Tubuh Sakura melemas dan terjatuh begitu saja di lantai. Matanya terbelalak lebar meski butiran-butiran air mata telah lolos._

_Itachi –pemuda itu- tersenyum meski ada sebilah pisau menancap di punggungnya. Matanya menyipit menahan sakit. Tangan kanannya terangkat perlahan dan menyentuh wajah gadis yang tengah menangis di hadapannya saat ini._

_'__Jangan menangis...' ucapnya dengan susah payah. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah dan mengecup lembut kening gadisnya itu._

_'__Terima kasih' gumamnya sebelum akhirnya sosoknya perlahan menjadi cahaya dan menghilang meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk menangis seorang diri._

**Flashback end.**

Sakura menghela nafas dan memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia ingin sekali menangis saat ini, namun sepertinya dia sudah bosan untuk hal itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu alasan dia melakukan itu..." ujarnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya menjadi sendu dan tangan kirinya terangkat hendak meraih tubuh gadis di sampingnya itu namun sedetik kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau bilang saat pertama kali dia bertemu denganmu, dia penuh luka cakaran?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Um, dan dia sempat bilang sesuatu saat dia sadar..."

"Apakah itu?"

"Untung saja tidak tergigit" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya kemudian langsung menatap Sasuke.

"Jadi sebenarnya dia berkelahi dengan apa?"

"Hm... biar kujelaskan" Sasuke menyatukan jari-jari tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya untuk menopang dagunya.

"Sudah kubilang kami bertiga disini sedang memburu siluman anjing klan Inuzuka, menurutku Itachi sebelumnya sudah pernah bertemu dengan mereka dan melalui sebuah pertarungan namun dia tak sampai digigit"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sampai digigit?" potong Sakura.

"Kami disini bertaruh nyawa, kalau tidak mereka yang mati maka kami yang akan mati. Cara memusnahkan mereka cukup dengan menggigitnya" jelas Sasuke.

"Lantas kalau kalian digigit pun kalian akan mati? Tapi mengapa Itachi-kun menyuruhku untuk membunuhnya, dan sekilas kulihat ada luka gigitan pula di lehernya... ah, aku semakin tak mengerti" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Seorang Uchiha yang telah digigit, dia tidak akan mati. Tapi dia harus mati, karena jika tidak, racun yang ada ditubuhnya akan segera menyebar dan menular ke anggota klan kami yang lain melalui suatu sistem penghubung yang setiap ular miliki"

"Jadi begitu..." Sakura mendengus. Itu mengapa Itachi mengucapkan terima kasih saat dia membunuhnya.

"Maaf, tadinya aku akan membunuhmu malam ini" Sasuke mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti, kau pasti sangat berat kehilangan Itachi. Begitupun denganku! Setelah kejadian itu aku mengurung diri dan tidak kembali ke rumah sakit selama hampir seminggu, dan aku sangat terpukul saat bertemu denganmu, orang yang sangat mirip dengan Itachi"

"Kalau begitu..." Sasuke bangkit dan membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Sakura.

"Doakan aku agar bisa menemukan mereka, pembunuh Itachi yang sebenarnya" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan dapat melihat sebuah senyuman lembut terpancar dari wajah Sakura.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Sakura dan beranjak pulang. Sesaat dia menoleh dan mendapati sesuatu di ruang tamu Sakura. Sebuah altar dengan dua buah foto yang terpajang disana. Foto yang paling besar dengan sesosok pemuda yang mirip dengannya, lalu foto satunya lagi berisi dua orang, Sakura dan tentu pemuda itu –Itachi-. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke altar itu. Dilihatnya wajah Itachi disana sedang tersenyum riang. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Itachi tak pernah sebahagia itu.

_'__Dia pasti sangat mencintai Sakura' _batin Sasuke.

Sasuke mengusap foto Itachi sejenak dan memperhatikan altar yang bersih itu. Sakura pasti mengunjunginya setiap hari. Gadis itu pasti menganggap Itachi masih ada.

_'__Tidak, yang benar adalah kalian saling mencintai'_

**Hebi**

Sasuke mendatangi tempat-tempat yang sering Itachi kunjungi dengan harapan mungkin saja dia bisa menemukan salah satu dari klan Inuzuka. Tempat yang paling kuat dari ingatan Itachi adalah rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja. Mungkin ini karena Sakura bekerja di tempat ini –pikirnya-. Dia memasuki gerbang yang terlihat sepi, mungkin karena hari sudah semakin sore. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dibawah sebuah pohon sakura yang sangat lebat. Benar, ini sudah memasuki musim semi kedua setelah dia dan yang lainnya mendatangi kota ini. Dia mengendus perlahan, memicingkan matanya dan melihat kesana kemari.

"Graorrr..." tiba-tiba ada seekor anjing yang meloncat kearahnya. Sasuke terkejut dan langsung mengibaskan tangannya kearah anjing itu. anjing itu terlempar ketanah dan segera bangun lalu kembali menggeram kearah Sasuke. Mata Onix Sasuke berubah merah dan menatap tajam ke mata biru milik anjing itu. Anjing itu langsung berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Sasuke mencoba mengejar namun terlalu banyak koridor disana. Dia kesulitan menemukan tempat berbelok anjing tersebut.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun..." panggil seseorang. Sasuke segera menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan kacamata dan jas putih –khas dokter-nya. Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Sedang apa kau disi-, ah... tanganmu berdarah" Sakura menunjuk kearah tangan kanan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sasuke sendiri terkejut dan melihat kearah tangannya.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Biar nanti saja kau ceritakan, kita obati dulu lukamu" Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke menuju sebuah ruangan.

"Duduklah" Sakura menggeserkan sebuah kursi kemudian dia mengambil beberapa peralatan pengobatan. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke duduk dan menunggu Sakura hingga duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ayo cerita" titah Sakura sambil meraih tangan Sasuke yang terluka. Dia merobek lengan baju Sasuke dan membuangnya kemudian segera membersihkan luka Sasuke dengan sebuah kapas yang basah.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan salah satu klan Inuzuka dan dia menyerangku" jelas Sasuke. Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Lalu kau digigit? Tapi sepertinya ini bekas cakaran..." Sakura mengusap pelan luka Sasuke dan melihatnya lebih dekat. Sasuke sedikit memundurkan wajahnya karena wajah Sakura begitu dekat dengannya dan rambut merah mudanya menggelitik wajahnya.

"Sepertinya begitu..."

"Hem, syukurlah" Sakura kembali memundurkan wajahnya dan mulai memberi obat pengering luka di tangan Sasuke kemudian menutupnya dengan perban.

"Mungkin dia salah satu pasien disini, atau mungkin pegawai"

"Mungkin pegawai" gumam Sakura.

"Eh, kau tau sesuatu?"

"Itachi-kun selain menungguku pulang, dia juga menyelidiki klan itu karena terkadang dia meminta data orang yang masih ada di rumah sakit saat dia mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres... juga dia melarangku dekat dengan beberapa orang"

"Beberapa orang? Siapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Sakura menggunting perban dan mengikatnya kemudian menghela nafas dan menatap Sasuke.

"Orang-orang yang bermata biru"

-To be continue

A/N : Aaaah.. makin sini makin gaje TT-TT maaf ya mohon di review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hebi (Snake)**

**Sakura.H, Sasuke.U**

**Warning : typo, AU, gaje, lemon makin banyak**

**Chapter 5.**

"Orang-orang yang bermata biru"

**Hebi**

"Orang-orang yang bermata biru"

"Lalu... kau tau siapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ada beberapa, aku juga tidak tahu pasti"

"Kalau begitu, yang membunuh Itachi adalah orang yang sama dengan yang menyerangku baru saja" Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan lengannya meski sedikit meringis.

"Aku akan bantu menyelidiki" Sakura bangun dari kursinya dan melepas kacamata serta jasnya.

"Tapi sebaiknya kita harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap pakaianmu" Sakura menutup lengan Sasuke yang terluka dengan jas dokternya.

"Ayo kerumahku" ajak Sakura. Sasuke terdiam namun dia mengangguk kecil.

Bulan tampak bersinar penuh malam ini. udara semakin dingin dan jalanan menjadi gelap. Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan dalam keheningan. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Sakura berjalan sedikit mendahului Sasuke agar dia bisa segera meraih kenop pintu dan membukakannya untuk pemuda itu.

"Silahkan..." gumam Sakura. Sasuke kembali mengangguk dan berjalan masuk. Dia kemudian duduk di altar Itachi dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Apa kabarmu hari ini, Kak?" Sasuke menyatukan telapak tangan kanan dan kirinya kemudian memejamkan matanya. Dia berdoa. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke kamarnya lalu kembali sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Mungkin kau bisa menggantikan pakaianmu dengan milik Itachi" ujar Sakura sambil meletakkan pakaian yang dia bawa diatas meja. Sasuke menoleh.

"Dia bahkan meninggalkan pakaiaannya disini, sepertinya hubungan kalian sudah begitu jauh" Sasuke bangun dan mengambil pakaian itu.

"Itu persediaan yang dia bawa karena dia terluka setiap kali datang kemari" Sakura terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke membuka pakaiannya dan segera menggantinya dengan milik Itachi. Dia terdiam sejenak. Dia menghirup aroma cherry saat mengenakannya, hal itu akan selalu mengingatkan tentang Sakura kepada siapapun yang memakainya.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku bisa menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu" tawar Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak usah! Duduklah disini"

Sakura terdiam. Dia memandang Sasuke sejenak kemudian berjalan pelan menghampirinya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Terima kasih" gumam Sasuke. Sakura menoleh kearah pemuda itu dan mendapatinya sedang tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih karena setidaknya kau pernah membuat Itachi bahagia sebelum dia pergi" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku juga senang karena bisa mengenal Itachi"

"Dia seorang pria yang baik, kan? Akh..." Sasuke meringis sambil memegangi lengannya.

"Apakah sakit? Berbaringlah..." Sakura memegangi bahu Sasuke dengan hati-hati lalu perlahan membaringkan pemuda itu di pangkuannya.

"Semoga tidak berdarah lagi"

"Sakura..." potong Sasuke. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura yang sedang menunduk memandangnya. Onixnya yang tajam bertemu dengan Emerald Sakura yang membulat.

"Aku berfikir, mungkin saja Itachi memberikan banyak sekali ingatan tentangmu kepadaku agar aku bisa menjagamu menggantikannya" jelas Sasuke. Sakura terdiam. Pipinya bersemu merah perlahan.

"Apa kau demam?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat perubahan warna di wajah Sakura. Sakura menjadi linglung dan wajahnya semakin merah hingga ke telinga.

"Wajahmu semakin memerah" Sasuke menyentuhkan tangan kirinya ke pipi Sakura. Sakura terhentak namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Kau begitu mirip dengan Itachi, Sasuke-kun! Hanya saja... kau lebih tidak peka" Sakura tersenyum dan membuat alis Sasuke berkerut.

**Hebi**

Suara langkah kaki begitu menggema dari koridor yang sepi. Semakin lama semakin cepat hingga suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar mengejutkan Sakura yang sedang mencatat di mejanya.

"Ino-chan..." panggil Sakura saat melihat sahabatnya itu hampir tidak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Sakura langsung berlari dan menopang tubuh Ino yang hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil membantu Ino berjalan dan mendudukkannya di sebuah tempat duduk.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan" jawab Ino dengan nafas yang sepertinya sesak.

"Kau terjatuh?" tunjuk Sakura saat melihat beberapa luka lebam di kaki Ino.

"Ya, kemarin aku terjatuh dari tangga"

"Dasar tidak hati-hati, pulanglah! Biar aku yang menggantikanmu dan menjelaskannya pada Shisou" Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap rambut pirang Ino.

"Terima kasih" gumam Ino dan memeluk Sakura sejenak.

Rumah sakit kembali sepi. Hari ini Sakura harus bekerja dua kali lipat karena dia harus menggantikan Ino yang pulang lebih awal. Lelah memang untuk Sakura kalau harus pulang larut malam seperti ini. Gadis itu memijit bahunya yang terasa pegal sambil berjalan keluar pintu rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu saat dia melintasi pohon sakura besar yang berada di depan rumah sakit. Sesuatu yang besar dan licin melilit lehernya kemudian memberikan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di leher sebelah kanannya.

"Akh..." jerit Sakura. Dia tahu pasti ada sebuah ular besar yang sedang melilit lehernya saat ini namun dia tak sanggup berteriak karena menahan rasa sakit di lehernya yang selain sesak juga terasa sangat perih dan panas.

"Obito hentikan!" teriak seseorang. Sakura mengenali pemilik suara itu, namun pandangannya sudah semakin buram dan lututnya terasa lemas. Tak lama kemudian lehernya terasa tak begitu sesak dan menjadi ringan. Dia hampir terjatuh sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berada di belakangnya dan menangkapnya.

"Sakura bertahanlah! Obito kau ikut aku!" Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan membawanya ke rumah Sakura karena jika terus berada di rumah sakit mereka pasti akan menarik perhatian orang lain.

Sasuke menendang pintu rumah Sakura dan masuk ke kamar Sakura lalu membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa kita harus menolongnya? Bukankah dia pembunuh Itachi?" tanya Obito yang merasa kesal saat melihat Sasuke begitu khawatir.

"Diam! Ini semua ulahmu!" Sasuke membuka satu kancing kemeja Sakura dan menarik kerahnya sedikit rendah agar dia bisa melihat luka gigitan Obito dengan jelas di leher Sakura.

"Cih, kau bahkan pakai racun yang mematikan"

"Tentu, agar dia cepat mati"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Jari-jarinya sedikit menekan beberapa titik pembuluh darah Sakura di lehernya agar racunnya tidak menyebar. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke tempat gigitan Obito. Sakura masih setengah sadar. Dia dapat mendengar pertengkaran Sasuke dan pria yang bernama Obito itu, dia juga dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut yang tengah menghisap lehernya. Keringat mengalir dengan deras dari dahi Sakura begitupun dengan Sasuke. Sasuke masih berusaha untuk mengeluarkan semua racun yang ada dalam tubuh Sakura. Dia menelan semua racun itu karena bagaimanapun racun itu berasal dari dalam dirinya dan kelompoknya. Dirasakannya denyut nadi Sakura yang perlahan mulai normal begitupun dengan nafas Sakura.

"Sakura... kau dapat mendengarku?" tanya Sasuke.

"S,Sasuke..." jawab Sakura dengan susah payah. Pandangannya yang sedari tadi buram kini sudah kembali normal.

"Tunggu" ujar Sasuke sambil menjilat bekas luka di leher Sakura. Sakura merasa geli dan wajahnya memerah.

"K,Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang memberikanmu penawar racun" gumam Sasuke di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"T,tapi..."

"Selesai"

Sasuke mengusap luka di leher Sakura yang perlahan menutup dan hanya meninggalkan dua titik berwarna kebiruan disana. Sakura merasa aneh karena sudah tak merasakan sakit lagi.

"Maafkan pamanku Obito, dia yang mengigitmu"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang pemuda berambut raven pendek dengan wajah yang sebagian rusak.

"Ah ya, lagipula sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa" Sakura tersenyum lembut namun Obito masih menatap sinis kearahnya.

"Aku lupa belum menjelaskannya padamu, Obito" Sasuke menoleh kearah Obito dan menceritakan semuanya, tentang Itachi dan Sakura. Obito menundukkan wajahnya dan matanya terlihat sendu.

"Aku minta maaf" gumam Obito.

"Lagipula, aku mencium bau Inuzuka dalam dirimu"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan wajahnya yang mengendus-endus Sakura.

"Sasukeeeh..." Sakura mencoba mendorong Sasuke karena pemuda itu mengendus setiap bagian wajah dan lehernya. Sasuke menoleh dan tanpa sengaja bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Sakura yang berwarna merah muda.

"Dasar anak muda" Obito memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Benar, apa kau sempat berpelukan dengan beberapa orang hari ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah memeluk pasien, ah tadi aku membantu temanku yang hampir pingsan" Sakura menopang dagunya mencoba mengingat.

"Temanmu?"

"Ya, Ino-chan! Dia dokter juga di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja"

"Apakah matanya berwarna biru?" Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

"Biru?" Sakura memutar matanya tapi kemudian bibirnya bergetar.

"Benar"

"Kalau begitu, dia lah yang selama ini kita cari"

-To be continue

**A/N: Maaf ngaret, dan sepertinya chapter berikutnya juga bakal ngaret banget, R&R ya**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Sesuai dengan dugaan bahwa chapter ini akan ngaret. Thanks ya yang udah setia ngikutin sampai chapter 6 ini. Mohon maaf kalau author makin lama nulis makin gaje. Minta bantu masukan juga untuk endingnya karena masih bingung hiks :'(**

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hebi (Snake)**

**Sakura.H, Sasuke.U**

**Warning : typo, AU, gaje, lemon banyak banget**

**Chapter 6.**

"Kalau begitu, dia lah yang selama ini kita cari"

**Hebi**

"Kalau begitu, dia lah yang selama ini kita cari"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Ino yang selama ini dia kenal adalah musuh Itachi dan seluruh klan Uchiha? Yang benar saja. Tapi jika dia memutar kembali ingatannya, memang terkadang saat Itachi terluka maka Ino juga tidak akan masuk kerja. Bahkan alasannya selalu sama, terjatuh. Lalu saat Itachi mati pun, Ino sempat tidak masuk beberapa hari hingga beberapa operasi harus ditangani oleh Shizune, dokter bedah senior.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin kau benar, setahuku Ino adalah dokter pindahan dari sebuah kota entah itu dimana dan dia banyak sekali berpindah tempat. Tapi dia hanya bilang padaku kalau memang dia sering dipindah kerjakan semenjak suaminya meninggal"

"Dia selalu melarikan diri, klan mereka tinggal sedikit sehingga harus bisa menghindari kami –klan Uchiha-! Dan klan Uchiha akan berada disetiap mereka berada" jelas Obito.

"Ternyata benar ya, kalau begitu kita harus membuat rencana" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur Sakura.

"Jangan!" potong Sakura sambil meraih tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Sakura dengan tatapan heran.

"Jangan pergi..." gumam Sakura. Mata Sasuke berubah sayu dan pemuda itu menghela nafas.

"Kau duluan Obito" ujar Sasuke.

"Aaah~ masa remaja" Obito mendengus dan berubah menjadi ular lalu beranjak pergi.

Sakura terdiam begitupun dengan Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu kemudian kembali duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Sakura. Meski dia hampir sembuh, namun entah mengapa tubuh Sakura masih terasa lemah. Mata gadis itu sayu dan beberapa peluh mengalir dari keningnya.

"Aku lelah..." gumam Sakura pelan. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

"Itu efek samping penawar racun, tenanglah"

"Meski dia adalah pembunuh Itachi, tapi Ino juga sahabatku" mata Sakura perlahan terpejam. Sasuke menatap wajah pucat gadis itu dan matanya berubah sendu.

"Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaafkannya karena telah membunuh Itachi" tambah Sakura sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"Serahkan padaku" gumam Sasuke.

"..."

Sasuke mendengus. Sakura tak menjawabnya karena sepertinya gadis bersurai merah muda itu sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sasuke perlahan bangun dan melepaskan tangan Sakura yang menggenggamnya. Dia beranjak namun sedetik kemudian dia berbalik dan mengecup kening Sakura lembut lalu pergi.

Sasuke membuka pintu kediamannya dan langsung beranjak masuk ke kamarnya. Pemuda berambut raven tersebut mengambil pakaiannya secara acak dan segera menggantinya lalu dia merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala lalu menatap lurus kearah langit-langit.

Banyak yang harus dia lakukan esok hari, menemukan Ino kemudian mengajaknya kedalam sebuah pertarungan lalu cukup dengan mengigitnya sekali saja maka dia akan mati. Mungkin terdengar lebih mudah saat dia sudah mengetahui seperti apa dan bagaimana musuhnya itu. Kalau bukan karena Sakura maka hal ini akan menjadi lebih sulit. _Sakura ya_. Tiba-tiba saja wangi cherry menyeruak ke indera penciuman Sasuke. Ah, tanpa sadar dia sedang mengenakan baju dari Sakura kemarin. Wangi cherry nya masih begitu jelas meski sudah di cuci sekalipun. Gadis berambut merah muda yang memang cantik itu, wajahnya, suaranya, tiba-tiba saja terngiang di kepala Sasuke. Wajar saja Itachi jatuh cinta kepada gadis seperti Sakura. Dulu memang Sasuke selalu mencemooh Itachi yang terkadang tidak bisa tidur dan bahkan tersenyum sendiri. Jatuh cinta memang membuat seseorang menjadi terlihat bodoh.

Baiklah, sebaiknya Sasuke segera tidur karena besok mungkin akan ada pertarungan besar. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan memutar kepalanya. Namun entah mengapa kejadian yang dia alami bersama Sakura beberapa hari ini terus terngiang di kepalanya. Saat wajah mereka begitu dekat, saat aroma tubuh Sakura menempel di hidung Sasuke yang memang sensitif, saat dia menghisap leher jenjang putihnya, saat bibir mereka bertemu tak sengaja. Sasuke sungguh tak bisa melewatkan hal-hal tersebut begitu saja. Rasa kantuknya menghilang. Dia berbalik menyamping kearah kanan dan kembali memejamkan matanya namun usahanya gagal. Diputar lagi tubuhnya kearah sebaliknya namun mata itu enggan terpejam. Sasuke beringsut perlahan kembali menatap langit-langit yang gelap. Oke, sekarang dia tidak bisa tidur.

"Cih, sial" gumamnya. Dia kembali teringat saat Sakura menahannya agar tidak pergi. Entah mengapa dia menyesal karena dia malah meninggalkan gadis yang tengah terlelap itu. Apakah seharusnya dia kembali dan menemani Sakura saja? Tapi nanti aku akan melakukan apa? –pikirnya-. Oh, ya tentu. Mungkin dia bisa sedikit menjelajahi gadis itu dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya sekali lagi. Tunggu. Ini bukan fanfic rated M, Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, lucu memang jika seorang Sasuke harus memikirkan hal-hal tersebut. Seperti seseorang yang sedang, err... jatuh cinta. Aku? Jatuh cinta? Heloww. Oke, jatuh cinta sudah membuat Sasuke begitu out of character.

"Kau belum tidur, Sasuke? Lampumu masih menyala" teriak Obito dari luar pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Aku sedang menyusun rencana" jawab Sasuke dan disambut dengan deheman singkat dari Obito.

"Sasuke bodoh" gumamnya.

**Hebi**

Semilir angin menelusup lembut melewati jendela yang terbuka. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Dirasanya sinar mentari menyinari wajahnya dan menimbulkan rasa hangat. Sakura perlahan membuka dan menyipitkan matanya, dia berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda bermata Onyx tengah menatap kearahnya.

"Ita-, Sasuke..." Sakura langsung membangunkan tubuhnya.

"Kau masih berada disini?"

"Bukankah kau yang memintanya?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Memang pemuda ini sedikit berbohong karena pagi-pagi buta sekali dia datang ke kamar Sakura seolah dia berada disana semalaman. Sakura balas tersenyum.

"Terima kasih... kau tak meninggalkanku" Sakura mengikat rambutnya dan beranjak keluar kamar. Sasuke sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya meskipun tidak gatal dan berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu? Sepertinya aku punya beberapa tomat, mungkin aku bisa membuatkanmu jus" gadis itu membuka pintu kulkas dan sedikit melongok kedalam kemudian mengeluarkan sekeranjang kecil tomat yang berwarna merah dan menggiurkan.

"Darimana kau tahu aku menyukai tomat?" Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di samping kulkas sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Itachi banyak bercerita tentangmu meski dia tak menyebutkan namamu, hal yang kau sukai, hal yang kau benci, bahkan melebihi kisah dirinya sendiri"

Sasuke tertegun. Apakah mungkin Itachi mengetahui dari awal kalau dia hidup tidak akan lama lagi? Entahlah. Pria satu itu memang sedikit sulit ditebak.

"Kau mau satu?" tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebuah tomat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil tangan Sakura dan memakan tomat itu dari tangan gadis bermata emerald tersebut. Sakura terdiam. Crash. Satu gigitan besar pertama yang Sasuke lakukan dan membuat tetesan tomat itu sedikit mengalir di tangan Sakura.

"Kau mau?" Sasuke memandang kearah Sakura yang terdiam dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu merah.

"Aku tidak begitu suk-"

Suara gadis itu tertahan saat pria di hadapannya menghampirinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya. Tangan Sasuke meraih pinggang Sakura dan memiringkan kepalanya 45 derajat hingga hidung mancungnya menyentuh hidung Sakura. Sakura sedikit memundurkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yang sedikit gugup. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya karena mendapat respon yang menurutnya tidak –welcome- dari gadis dihadapannya saat ini. Dia mendengus. Nafasnya terasa begitu jelas di wajah Sakura. Wajah Sakura kini berwarna seperti tomat yang baru saja dimakan Sasuke. Gadis itu perlahan menutup matanya dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu memajukan wajahnya hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir merah muda Sakura. Dia menyusupkan lidahnya menuju mulut Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu membalas ciumannya. Sakura gugup, sungguh dia gugup. Tapi nalurinya membuat dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke dan mengikuti permainan pemuda bermata Onyx tersebut. Dirasanya detak jantung Sasuke yang menjadi tidak karuan. Tak perlu kata cinta, pemuda itu mengungkapkannya dengan rasa. Sakura menghela nafas, mungkin ini saat baginya untuk berhenti mencintai Itachi yang sudah tak ada di sampingnya.

**Hebi**

Ruangan bercat putih bersih itu begitu sunyi padahal ada dua orang wanita yang sedang duduk disana. Sakura melirik Ino sejenak. Ino pun merasa tidak nyaman karena ada orang yang selalu mencuri pandang kearahnya. Namun saat pandangan mereka bertemu keduanya memalingkan wajah. Ino menutup berkasnya dan berdiri kemudian berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sakura. Sakura terdiam dan pura-pura tidak mengetahui hal itu.

"Hey, jidat!" panggil Ino. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menyimpan kacamatanya.

"Kenapa kau beberapa hari ini aneh sekali?" Ino duduk di meja di hadapan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Memangnya aneh kenapa?"

"Kita sudah jarang pulang bersama, kau seperti menghindariku! Mungkin memang kau begitu sibuk, tapi bahkan kau jarang berbicara denganku" Ino mengerucutkan wajahnya.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Ino-chan" Sakura bangun dari kursinya sambil mengibaskan rambutnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

_Sniffft..._

Ino mengerutkan alisnya. Hidungnya bergerak perlahan karena dia mencium sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu penciumannya dari daerah leher Sakura, tepatnya dari dua buah titik kebiruan disana. Tiba-tiba dia segera berlari menuju Sakura. Sakura yang hendak membuka pintu terkejut karena ada sepasang tangan yang mencekik lehernya dari belakang.

-To be continued


End file.
